The Rogue Knight
by ReaperAsOfLate
Summary: Black clothes, orange eyes and a talking sword are the trademarks of the Underworld's most notorious watchdog. Up until 6 months ago, he hunted those that went against justice until a hit became a massacre and he was exiled. Now, these trademarks are resurfacing in Kuoh. How will this affect things to come? And what do they have to do with a new grey-eyed transfer student?


**A/N: Hello and welcome to my new story 'The Rogue Knight'. This took longer than I care to admit to type for a few reasons, including re-watching/cringing my way through all three seasons of Highschool DxD (the Anime is funny and a good watch, but Issei's overly perverted tendencies make me cringe so hard) to try and keep parts as close to canon as possible. Also a few forewarnings:**

 **1) This is Anime-centric up to BorN with a few elements borrowed from the Manga at the time of writing this chapter, so any Manga/Light Novel readers, don't chew me out for any discrepancies that maybe appear. I will also be altering/creating a backstory for a certain few characters, especially since some don't have one to begin with and others will be to suit my purposes.**

 **2) This is my first story using Japanese honorifics (-san, -chan, -sama), so I apologise for any mis-usage. This also includes any common Japanese terms like Onii-sama/chan (meaning 'Big Brother' to varying degrees of respect) etc, although I will avoid using Japanese outside of titles and honours so you don't have to keep scrolling up and down to find translations.**

 **3) Names will be in western order (given name/Family name e.g. Issei Hyoudou) rather than eastern (Family/Given e.g. Hyoudou Issei), purely for my own convenience, because there will be a mix of western and Japanese names.**

 **4) I'm contemplating adding lemons/smut (whatever you want to call it) to this story, but I am not sure because I have never written one before and it may come out clumsy and awkward. I'll post a poll about it, but don't expect results until a few chapters in, and don't expect a large amount. This is a story and not a porn fic.**

 **5) Finally, and this only applies to new readers, I am British, so I may use some terms or spellings that my American and other non-British readers may not understand. Lots of words that end in '…or' are spelt with '…our' instead (e.g. color = Colour, favor= favour, etc), and some words replace others entirely. Trousers are what you might call Pants, as the British meaning of pants are what Americans call briefs. If you are confused by any Britisisms I use, ask and I'll provide the appropriate Americanisms.**

* * *

 _ **Compulsory Disclaimer:**_ _I do not, in any way, own Highschool DxD or any affiliated characters, narratives or other content. All rights go to their respective owners. I only own my original characters and narratives._

* * *

A dark room, sparsely lit with meagre candles, held a meeting of occupants most in the normal world would call 'fiction' or 'myths', perched on fine satin armchairs with a look of visible dread around them. They appeared ageless, with outfits spanning from as far back as Georgian period of Britain and early Meiji period of Japan to attires expected in the upper echelons of modern society. The only things to set them apart from everyday people were the unusual auras of what one might call 'magic' and the extra limbs they shared:

Wings. Demonic, bat-like wings growing from each of their backs, uniting them as a race of biblical evil; Devils. But that wasn't the only thing uniting them, for they were all connected in a shared singular fate. Death, as a punishment for a crime against a Demon among demons.

"I knew that was a disastrous plan!" A Japanese-esque male in a black men's kimono with a red obi whisper-shouted as a similarly dressed female sobbed softly in his arms. An older man in a crisp, navy blue suit hissed back.

"I had to do something! If he wasn't stopped, our entire operation would have been shattered!"

"It's because of _your_ damn operation that he's after us!" A young woman, looking around her late twenties, in a blood red silk qipao with silver detailing snapped back. "What were you thinking!? Smuggling humans and forcing them into peerages against their will!? That's basically asking for your own execution!"

A handful of nondescript guards stood along the walls, passing a few nervous glances between each other but none daring to speak up in fear of insubordination. The man in the suit growled.

"Well, he's dead now, so it's over! We're safe!"

"But at what cost?" The fifth and final member of the group spoke in a rich, French accented voice so smooth you he could con you out of everything you have, steal your wife and still leave you smiling. He was a quite young aged man with a rich, dark burgundy coat and white trousers that looked like it was straight out of the Georgian period, a sword from the same period resting at his side. "A lot of our men were killed before we were able to escape, and the outcome even then was still uncertain."

"I fail to see how one man can overcome a force 50 times his size! He can't…"

"Can we focus on the more immediate problems, like our survival please!" the black clad Samurai raised his voice, cutting into the conversation. The older man's head snapped to him while the gentleman's turned smoothly to face him with a slight nod. "Like I was saying, we need to…"

He cut himself off when the woman in his arms stopped sobbing and froze with an audible gasp, eyes fixed on the large wooden doors they had barred themselves behind. Faintly, but growing steadily louder, the sound of a single pair of metal boots clicking against the marble floor could be heard approaching the room. The guards turned to the door, weapons ready, and the scheming devils turned deathly silent. There was a tense silence until the sound of metal gauntlets against wood echoed three times, slowly and clearly, and a voice came through the door.

"It's all clear, we got him."

A collective sigh of relief was released as a guard went to open the door.

"Ok, so what's…" he failed to finish his sentence as he sputtered and choked on the blood now flooding his lungs. A gleaming black blade was stabbed clean though his chest and though to the other side before it retreated back out of the wound. The body fell to the side, giving way to the object of the abject fear that all the devils in the room held as the guards raised their weapons and gripped them tightly.

The figure was male, with straight black hair left loose in a style that a few bangs fell across his face, his hair at the back just grazing his high collar. He looked no older than 20, but his exact age was hidden by the mask covering the lower half of his face, made of thin black steel and styled after a dragon's teeth. His calm eyes glowed with a deceivingly soft orange hue, nearing a more golden bronze near their core and his body structure was tight and lean, like an athlete or master swordsman.

He wore a long black coat with a high collar that hid his lower neck; left open with a dark, slate grey collared shirt that barely peaked out from his chest plate. On his legs he wore plain black trousers and two black belts with a silver buckle engraved with intricate tribal patterns, the second belt worn loosely and at a slightly crooked angle, with an empty sheath for a katana. There was lightweight metal armour on various parts of his body, all of it sharing a similar black dragon style: His feet and shins were protected by black steel boots; his hands and lower arms by clawed black gauntlets; his shoulders by layered black pauldrons and his torso by a black chest plate. On a quick glance, it was as if the figure were a dragon himself, all that was missing was the wings and tail and he'd be ready to tear them apart and devour them, a thought that sent a chill down everyone's spine.

What really terrified the devils in the room, however, was the weapon in his hand. In his grasp was pure black katana, still dripping with blood. The blade was a shade of black so dark it seemed to consume the light around it and was as long as a more modern katana's, its distinctive wave pattern shrouded by the darkness of the blade and the dimness of the room. The hand guard was a polished black rectangle with concave corners, engraved with two western dragons curled around the blade, and the pommel was smooth, polished black metal. The handle wrapping was a dark purple, and a metallic grey Japanese dragon was etched onto the handle underneath. The most unusual, and un-nerving, aspect of the sword was the mysterious dark purple runes etched onto the back of the blade, near the handle, that seemed to ooze a power that chilled the devils to the core. It was written in a language not even their magic could understand, a language only its wielder or someone like him could read.

The guards rushed to attack him when suddenly, the figure swung his weapon in front of him and the sword shattered into softly glowing purple crystals, reforming into seven large knives before shooting off and impaling each remaining guard through the heart or brain. He held his hand out in front of him and the knives broke back into crystals before converging and reforming his katana in his hand, which he slid back into the sheath on his hip but left his other hand resting on its sheath, with his thumb pressed against the hand guard and ready to draw at a moment's notice. The message was clear:

' _I'm playing nice for now, but one wrong move and I'll obliterate you'_.

He spoke again, but his voice was slightly distorted to hide his identity, no longer disguised at that of a guard.

"You have all committed crimes against both the Human and Underworlds. I will offer you the chance to surrender now and face a trial. Your only other alternative is annihilation."

The older man in the suit shot up out of his seat. His was visibly distressed and was liable to bolt at any second. He made vicious movements with his arms as he screamed.

"Preposterous! How can you still be alive!? You can't take me! I won't let you!"

Unfazed, the figure re-drew his sword. With a slow, calm movement he brought his sword to bear on the devil.

"I would rather not destroy you but will not hesitate to do so if you resist, so I urge you to reconsider."

A new voice cut in, a woman's voice with a slightly sultry ring to it. It floated through the air like sweet honey and swam with an otherworldly quality, directed at the murderous figure but heard by the other living occupants of the room.

"Why are you even giving him a chance? Just strike him down like the coward he is and watch the others fall in line or down lifeless, as you see fit, my dearest host."

As she spoke, the runes of the sword softly pulsed with purple light, the voice coming from the sword itself. The suited devil's eyes widened in realisation. The figure retorted softly to his weapon, seemingly ignoring the assembled criminal devils, but with a threatening undertone that the eldest devil _knew_ was directed at him.

"If it were up to me I would slaughter him like a psychopathic Stray, but I don't want to disappoint Grayfia-san, Lucifer-sama or Ojou-sama."

"Despite what happened between you? Very well, I understand."

The stammering devil regained the figure's attention as he muttered.

"Oh my Maou, you're really _him_ , aren't you?" He struggled to speak in mortified terror

"Astute one, aren't you?" The dragon-esque figure retorted sarcastically "Now decide: Surrender or be destroyed."

He growled the last part and, with a nervous shout, the suited man drew his hand back, a magic circle forming as he did so. Around the room, the woman in the qipao readied her own magic circles and the Georgian man reached for his sabre, while the Japanese man wrapped his arms tighter around the trembling girl in his arms. The gentleman's lips curled in to a small, sinister smile as he drew his sword and tossed away the sheath, a miasmic serpentine aura coiling behind him.

"En gardé, Mon amie _."_

The figure's warm orange eyes narrowed as he growled and readied his stance, a fiery aura reminiscent of a pheonix surging around him as a pair of beautiful crystalline wings burst from his shoulders.

"So be it."

* * *

The wind was gentle and calming as a few leaves gently rustled. Girls in PE uniforms jogged around the running track, chanting 'fight on' as they ran, while other girls hovered around, going about their business. On the roof, a single male student gazed aimlessly at the girls as he waited, hardly a hard task considering the overwhelming female/male ratio. He wore his uniform without the optional ribbon tie and with the top button his shirt open. The wind played with his straight black hair, his cool silvery-slate grey eyes slowly drifting until they caught three boys discussing something. Even from his position, he heard as the brown haired pervert Issei Hyoudou exclaimed something loudly, catching the word 'Harem' and narrowing his eyes at the infamous Perverted Trio before tutting once and rolling his eyes. He felt someone behind him, but didn't react other than a cursory glance backwards.

"Blacke-senpai, you know you shouldn't be up here…"

He sighed and turned around with a slight smile, leaning on the stone bannister. "Again with the honorifics? After what happened, I thought I asked you to call me Icarus, Tsubasa?" The girl in front of him was half a head shorter than him, with shoulder length blue hair and dark blue eyes. She looked like a fairly typical tomboy, complete with a 'bishounen' or 'pretty boy' face. Tsubasa Yura was a student council member and Icarus's underclassman, and the pair had known each other since not long after Icarus transferred to Kuoh Academy.

"O-okay… Icarus-senpai." She managed reply, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Icarus smiled again.

"Not quite, but better. As for why I'm up here…" His watch beeped and they both glanced at it. "I'm waiting for Kirika. This is usually where I pass the time."

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow. "Your little sister is in the Kendo club, isn't she?"

Icarus nodded and glanced over his shoulder at the dojo near the running track. His eyes caught a small group of girls approach the so-called Prince of Kuoh Academy, Kiba Yuuto. The blond second-year was famous for his good looks and charm, which wasn't much of an exaggeration; Icarus could almost see goddamn sparkles from the roof. Shaking his head he picked up his school bag and a long bag containing his personal bokken, slipping it over his shoulder.

"You know, I always wondered why you carry around that bokken, yet haven't joined the Kendo club? If you don't mind me asking…"

"It's because I don't practice Kendo, I practice Kenjutsu. Kendo is graceful to display, Kenjutsu is violent, designed to kill. It's too different of a style for me to integrate. I'd just end up corrupting it, like everything else…." He mumbled the last part so that his blue-haired listener couldn't hear him.

"Is that what you used back then? When we met?"

His eyes clouded for a moment at the memory. "Yeah, that's right…" he snapped out of his stupor and shook his head, glancing at Tsubasa and smiling in her direction. "I'm going to meet up with Kirika now, I'll see you around Yura-chan."

"Okay, Goodbye Blacke-senpai."

"Tsubasa…"

The bluette sighed. "Goodbye Icarus-senpai."

~.~.~.~.~

"Murayama's boobs are so big!"

"She's 82-70-81."

"Katase has great legs!"

"She's 78.5-65-79."

"I miraculously found this spot during PE!"

Icarus heard Matsuda and Motohama of the Perverted Trio just as he was about to wait outside the changing rooms for the Kendo club. His adoptive little sister, Kirika Blacke, was a member and had asked if he could sit in on one of her practice sessions. It just so happened to be same session that the Perverted Trio tried their luck with peeping on them. Icarus walked around the corner of the building to see 'Sexual Harrassment Paparazzi' Matsuda and 'Three Sizes Scouter' Motohama making complete asses (no pun intended) of themselves as they peered through a small hole in the wall to the girls' changing room, Issei Hyoudou standing irritated to the side. With an agitated sigh, he put his bags down and drew his bokken, holding it loosely in his grip.

He tapped the brunette pervert on the shoulder, who let out a strangled gasp and cautiously turned around to face Icarus's agitated frown.

"What are you doing?"

He gave his raven-haired upperclassman a nervous, borderline terrified grin. "Um,well… I,um…"

The frown twitched a little deeper and Issei cracked.

"Ok, Matsuda and Motohama are peeping on the girls from the Kendo club! I swear, I haven't done anything!"

Icarus sighed and turned his head to the two peeping toms, so engrossed in their immoral show they hadn't even noticed the older boy's arrival and subsequent interrogation of their friend. "In the interest of fairness, just stand there while I deal with them."

He walked over and cleared his throat. Failing to get a response, he sighed for a third time and smacked the wall with his bokken. Inside the changing room, the girls stopped for a second before they just passed off the slight noise they heard as unimportant while back outside the boys started quite violently and stiffly turned to face him.

"Oh… Hi… Icarus-senpai… we,uh…"

" _Don't_ call me by my first name. You haven't earned the right, you damn perverts. Now, explain yourselves or I'll make you." He gripped his bokken a little harder to emphasise his point.

"Well, uh, Blacke-senpai… about that… RUN!" Matsuda exclaimed as the boys tried their luck in running past him. Icarus's brow dipped again and he burst into action. He caught Matsuda with a heel kick, throwing him into Motohama and slamming them both against the dojo wall. This caught the girls' attention and they hurriedly finished changing, grabbing their shinai and rushed outside. They were greeted with the sight of two of the members of the Perverted Trio groaning in pain, still slumped face-first against the wall, the third sitting awkwardly next to them and Icarus leaning on the wall near them like a prison warden, one hand on his bokken and the other flipping the pages of a small book with his thumb. He glanced up at them, gave them his signature slight smile and gently closed his book.

"Hey."

A half-second later, the girls reacted in a manner he was familiar with.

"Kyaa, It's the Black Knight of Kuoh!"

"Is that those perverts? Thank you Icarus-kun!"

"You're so cool Senpai!"

…and so on. As the girls gushed over the local school hero, he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the group. He smiled at one girl in particular, who smiled and waved back. She was just about a head shorter than him, with violet black hair that fell to her mid-back and golden eyes. She was wearing the standard kendo team's uniform but in her hair was a hairclip designed like a chibi-style black dragon. She smiled cutely before she replied.

"Yay, you came! Are you here to watch me practice?"

"I promised, didn't I?"

"Hello, Onii-chan!"

Icarus smiled slightly, a little more than his usual smile.

"Hello to you too Kirika."

He turned his attention back to the rest of the team, particularly Katase and Murayama, who were glaring something fierce at the trio. He gave them a subtle once-over and mentally conceded the two perverts' assessment. They were definitely good looking girls, but now wasn't the time or place for that. He was too much of a gentleman to ogle the girls like that. He dismissed the thought as he addressed them.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted you lovely ladies, but I caught a small problem that requires your… attention."

The girls of the kendo club either blushed at being called 'lovely ladies', grinned at the subtle prompt to beat the boys in a way they won't forget or an intriguing mix of the both. The assembled perverts, on the other hand, enacted a simultaneous gulp.

"Deal with them as you see fit, but go a little easier on Hyoudou-san. He's guilty by association, but the other two were the only ones actually peeping."

The two girls grinned a little darkly. "Ok, Senpai, We'll keep that in mind. We'll make sure Issei can still walk afterwards."

Icarus gave an equally dark chuckle as he collected his bag and recovered his bokken. With one last glance at the forsaken trio and a well hidden smirk, he waved goodbye to his little sister and went into the dojo, slipping his jacket and bags off and putting them down in the corner before he ran through several katas; striking, evading and defending against an invisible opponent.

~.~.~.~.~

Icarus' focus was sharp and precise as he moved smoothly from a horizontal parry to a vertical slash, everything else seeming to blur away and fade. His invisible opponent was as swift and brutal as he was, the figure's shape almost taking form before his eyes. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke his fixation and he swung his sword at them in reflex before he caught himself and blinked.

The wooden blade of his bokken had stopped less than a centimetre from Kirika's neck, the sword steady and controlled as the force of it sent a small wave of air rippling past her. She gave him a sweet smile, honey gold eyes swimming with pride, and he withdrew the blade before he caught the faint sound of soft clapping from the edge of the room. He glanced over. The entire Kendo club was watching him from the spectator benches, some clapping and some still in awe of his display. Katase, the pink haired co-captain of the club, approached with a smile, a dash of pink touching her cheeks.

"That was very impressive, Icarus-senpai."

The raven-haired teen smiled back. "Thank you, Katase-san. That's high praise coming from someone like you."

The pinkette's blush deepened as she sheepishly looked away, eyes flicking back and forth between him and the wooden floor of the dojo.

"That's kind of you to say…. So, um, the girls were wondering if you'd… maybe… like to have a sparring match with some of us?"

Icarus raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kirika, who tilted head a little bit to the side and shrugged slightly with a cute, bemused expression, before turning back to Katase. He smiled a little.

"A match or two should be alright, but I don't want to side-track your practice."

"That's ok Senpai, you don't have worry about that."

A few minutes later, the raven-haired 3rd year and the pink-haired 2nd year stood across from each other in light kendo armour. Katase was standing with an expression akin to both concentration and endearment as she watched Icarus toss the shinai he had borrowed for the match between his hands and rolling it with his wrist. He glanced up and smiled at her.

"Sorry, just getting used to weapon's weight. Very important when using an unfamiliar weapon. I'm ready now."

Shaking her head to dispel the rising blush, Katase nodded and the two moved into their starting positions. On Murayama's signal, the two lunged forward, Katase bringing her shinai down for a vertical slash. Icarus deflected the attack to his left and went for a rising counter attack against her ribs, but the Kendoist managed to step back in time and block the strike before attempting her own. He quickly deflected the blade away again and stepped close to her. They locked blades for a moment and he smiled at her.

"You have impressive reflexes."

She smiled back, too focussed on the match to break out into another blush.

"You're not so bad yourself."

With a push, the match continued in full as they danced like that for a few minutes, one going on the offensive and striking, only for the other to parry or counter and then do the same. The duel came to a decisive end with three quick strikes from the older boy as his eyes slowly hardened to steel and his focus sharpened to almost warrior like levels. The first was a sharp slash from the right, quickly followed by a vertical strike that deflected Katase's shinai upwards, loosening her grip in the process and finished with a hard strike against the weapon itself, knocking out it her grasp and onto the floor.

Katase blinked in surprise before she looked at him with a surprised smile. Icarus's eyes softened back to their cool slate as he put the shinai down. They bowed to each other as the audience broke out into applause. Katase sighed as they straightened up and returned their shinai to the stand.

"I guess I lost. Murayama and I are supposed to the best ones in the club."

The black-haired 3rd year smiled at her slightly. He fished a water bottle out of his bag before tossing it to her and grabbing his own.

"Don't worry about it; I've had intensive training in Kenjutsu for a while now. If anything I'm impressed, you managed to push me into almost getting serious."

"Almost? I was trying pretty hard towards the end there." She pouted in return. He just winked at her, prompting another blush as he turned to the rest of the club and offered one more practice match.

Murayama, the other club captain, was the one to take the challenge. The flow of the match was fast, reciprocating between quick stabs and powerful slashes until it came to its conclusion in a similar fashion, with a light tap against the kendoist's undefended stomach as opposed to the hard, disarming strike of the first match. The second match was a little longer than the first, but both the combatants and Katase, as the mediator, chalked it up to slight fatigue from the first match.

As the grey-eyed 3rd year spent time with the club, a small white cat observed the boy from the ledge of a nearby window, seemingly unnoticed until cold steel eyes connected to hazel feline ones without a modicum of surprise and a clear look saying _'I know that you're watching'_. Elsewhere, an unnerving chill danced down the spine of a snow-haired girl with matching eyes as she sat in a slightly opulent room, drawing a concerned look from two older red and black haired girls as she shivered and tried to shake it off.

* * *

Rias Gremory stepped through the gates of Kuoh Academy with a grace and confidence afforded to the one with the title of one of Kuoh Academy's 'Great Ladies'. The title was no exaggeration as her red hair, blue green eyes and stunning figure drew equal measures of admiration, awe and lust from the population of the school while the air around made her seem like honoured nobility. Her position as president of the Occult Research Club was also well known, especially for the collection of school Idols that made up club: 3rd years Akeno Himejima and Rias herself, the Great Ladies of Kuoh; 2nd year Kiba Yuuto, the Prince of Kuoh and Koneko Toujou, the unofficial Mascot of the school.

What many people didn't know was that the she was more than just a normal school girl. She was Rias Gremory, a high-class Devil and heiress to the one of the remaining 72 Pillars of Hell, the Gremory Clan, in charge of watching over the Kuoh area. She wasn't the only one either, as her club was merely a front for her peerage and her club members, her servants: Akeno, her Queen; Kiba, her Knight; Koneko, her Rook; her Bishop, sealed and hidden to control his powers and Herself as the King, much like a chessboard of supernatural powers.

This didn't stop her feeling a little worried as she walked towards her class that morning. As anyone could figure out, a chessboard is at its strongest when all pieced are filled, and to that end she was observing two prospective pieces for her peerage. The first was a seemingly ordinary 2nd year, Issei Hyoudou, who had happened to retreat to the old school building she had requisitioned from the school board as her clubhouse. She suspected he was holding a dormant Sacred Gear, quite a powerful one if her observations were accurate, and would suit a versatile Pawn quite well. There was only one problem: a Fallen Angel. She had approached him the evening before, disguised as a school girl, and got him to agree to a date on Saturday, which was tomorrow. She was probably going to kill him while no-one was around and then erase her from the memories of anyone involved. Rias felt bad for allowing it to happen, but it was the perfect opportunity to recruit him with minimal chance of refusal. After she resurrects him, it wouldn't be too hard to use his famously perverted tendencies to convince him to stay with her.

Her second candidate was going to be much harder of a challenge. Violet-haired 2nd year Kirika Blacke seemed to hold another Sacred Gear, similar to Issei's in some ways, with a much larger reserve of magical energy than expected of a girl her age, but she seemed unaware of this so that ruled out her being involved with any magician's circles. She would make a good Bishop but the hard part would be her older brother, Icarus. Also known as 'the Black Knight of Kuoh' after he used a bokken to save two girls from Student council, Tsubasa Yura and Momo Hanakai, from a group of thugs in an alley, the teen was very protective of people close to him, including Tsubasa who kept in regular contact with him since the event, and Kirika was the same towards her brother. The siblings were practically inseparable, and Kirika wouldn't go anywhere without her brother. The major problem with that was that in order to recruit Kirika, she would have to spend an additional piece to recruit Icarus. He spent quite a bit of time around the Kendo club and was a proficient swordsman, maybe even equal to Kiba, so a Knight piece wasn't infeasible but her pieces were limited and she didn't want to waste it on someone with little to no magical power, weapons or a Sacred Gear. That was admittedly quite irksome but that wasn't why she was worried though. She was worried because she had Koneko watch Kirika using her familiar and he looked straight at it with a look of recognition and, she dared say, suspicion. It was supposed to be hidden by low level magic, so no human would be able to see it. For him to see it like that didn't bode well for the red-haired devil. He was definitely human, as no amount of seals and concealment magic could hide a supernatural energy so thoroughly, so maybe he was involved some kind of Magician's Circle or, even worse, Exorcists?

As she thought about it, other students filed in and she barely registered them until her instincts flared and her eyes flicked to the door in time to see her black-haired, steel-eyed classmate cross the room and take his seat, two in front and one to the left of hers. As she focussed on him, she felt the faintest sliver of an unknown, but familiar power slip off of him. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise before she schooled her features back to normal before anyone noticed.

' _A Sacred gear?! And the same one as his sister? How did he keep it hidden for so long?'_

It was much weaker than hers, but it almost definitely had the same energy to it. It was almost as if they were connected somehow… A quick glance at her Queen told her that Akeno had also noticed and with a slight nod confirmed it. The rest of class filed in and sat in their places, the Red-haired devil pushed the topic to the back her mind, albeit reluctantly, to focus on the teacher as they began to take the class' attendance.

A few seats in front, Icarus' eyes flicked smoothly to the side in a brief sideward glance, and a small, almost invisible smirk twitched onto his face.

* * *

Saturday was a mostly dull affair for Icarus as the raven-haired teen wandered the Kuoh commercial district, picking up groceries from various stalls and shops as Kirika tagged along with a little basket of cookies she had conned out of her older brother. Every so often she would tug on his sleeve and he would lean down without looking away from whatever he was going for her to pop one of the baked treats into his mouth. It was only when his steel-grey eyes caught the sight of arguably Kuoh's most infamous pervert that things really started to get interesting.

For one thing, he seemed to be oddly… happy. Not to say he wasn't happy, It was more like he was enjoying himself instead of fantasising about women's breasts. The other, and much more perplexing thing was the fact he was accompanied by a rather attractive girl, although something in the back of his mind though it recognised her from somewhere, and they seemed to be on a date. Deciding to forget about it and let Issei enjoy this small miracle, Icarus just shrugged slightly to himself and continued on his way until he passed her.

That was when he felt it. Her aura. An aura she shouldn't have; a Fallen Angel. It was suppressed to an almost perfect disguise but it was definitely holy energy, and Angels are too virtuous to hide themselves. His head rapidly turned to face her, an action she either didn't or pretended not to notice, and his eyes narrowed. He searched her face and his eyes widened slightly in recognition. He glanced at Kirika, who was also watching her with narrowed eyes and turned to face her. Their eyes met and they nodded to each other as they set off to tail the couple.

~.~.~.~.~

The sun was low in the sky and dusk was rapidly approaching as the grey-eyed teen and his honey-eyed sister followed the suspect couple to a seemingly empty park. As they neared the centre, 'Yuuma', they had found out as they eavesdropped, jogged ahead towards a stone fountain and the siblings ducked behind the bushes to watch.

Unaware she was being watched, the disguised Fallen Angel span on her heel and gave him a sweet smile.

"Say, Issei-kun. Do you mind doing me a favour, to commemorate our first date?"

As she spoke, she stepped towards him with a cute bow, her hands gently clutching a small pink purse. As she neared him, Issei's mind went into overdrive.

' _C-could she be asking for a ki…'_

He interrupted his train of though and quickly asked a question as he gazed at her bowing form.

"Wh-what kind of favour?"

His answer was a malicious smile as 'Yuuma's voice dropped to a most mature and sinister tone and she looked up with an equally sinister light in her lilac eyes.

"Could you die, please?"

Issei could only blink in surprise before an uneasy, worried expression settled on his face.

"What? Wait, you…Huh?"

From his hiding spot, Icarus narrowed his eyes as the brown-haired boy cleared his ears in the belief that he mis-heard her words.

"Sorry, Yuuma-chan. Can you repeat that? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

With a sinister grace, 'Yuuma' slid up to his ear and echoed her earlier request.

"Could you die, Please?"

As Issei stood in shock, she leapt back and her clothes shredded themselves as her body grew and a new outfit flowed like liquid over her naked skin. Icarus frowned again as the recognition came back and he remembered his last encounter with the Fallen Angel in front of his brown-haired underclassman. Her body was now more developed and mature, more like an older teen or young adult, and her outfit was risqué bordering on public indecency. Her chest was barely covered by a strip of leather across her breasts, another strap underneath but doing nothing to protect her modesty and her hips were covered by little more than leather straps and two chains that barely met between her legs. She wore long leather gloves and thigh-high leather boots, and all together she looked like a masochist's wet dream, the spiked shoulder pad and the chain dangling from her arm not helping in that regard either.

Issei stumbled, Legs numb from shock as Yuuma's voice took in a darker, more sensual tone and she stood over him, her hand on her hip and her black wings folded in an almost mockingly casual way.

"Though it was short lived, playing innocent lovey-dovey with you was fun." She raised her arm to inspect the pink bracelet around her wrist. "I'll take good care of this gift from you. So…"

Blazing red light began to gather in her left hand, and Icarus' eyes widened. Quickly, he turned to look at Kirika and she nodded in return, an unspoken agreement between them. They both stood up quietly, carefully hidden by the shadow of a tree as lilac energy began to pour off of the purple-haired 2nd year and swirl around Icarus. Her body became glassy as her skin faded to purple crystal before they shattered apart and began to reform around her brother as he softly but forcefully spoke two words.

" _ **Crystal Soul!"**_

~.~.~.~.~

Yuuma Amano, or rather Fallen Angel Raynare, was gripped by a feeling of anger, annoyance and a small part intrigue as she gazed at the figure in front of her. Just as her light spear was about to impale the foolish teen 'blessed' with a Sacred Gear, a young male figure dressed in a black overcoat with equally black armour covering his most of his arms, legs and body appeared at the last second to push him out of harm's way and actually _back-hand_ her spear away. She theorised he was already in the park when she unveiled herself, so her barrier couldn't stop him if he was already inside.

She was angry that he had interfered with her mission and annoyed at her-self for not noticing him before, but she was also intrigued as to how he was able to swat her light spear aside like that. The spear itself wasn't that strong, only enough to take down a human or maybe a weak devil, but even so, that should've be more than enough for some random human in a bit of armour. But why _was_ he wearing it? It wasn't exactly normal fashion.

"Who are you and why are you here? Regardless of your answer, I'll kill you anyway." She demanded, putting as much power into her voice. The figure turned to her, his softly glowing orange eyes settling on her with an almost insultingly calm look.

"Allow to answer both questions at the same time." He held both hands out, fists closed as if holding an invisible sword, as a cloud of purple crystals swirled around him from a magic circle at his feet. The crystals clumped together in his hand and solidified to form a jet-black katana in an equally black sheath. With a steady and deliberate movement, he drew the blade and pointed it towards the now angry Fallen Angel, crystals growing from his belt to secure the sheath to it.

"I am your enemy."

With those words a pair of brilliant wings made of softly glowing purple crystals and energy burst from his shoulders, like the wings of an ethereal bird of prey.

* * *

The masked black figure stood back amongst the candles lighting the dim room, his runic black blade at the neck of the black-clothed Samurai as he refused to let of his female companion. Fresh corpses littered the room: The guards with stab wounds to their heads or hearts, the suited man with a slash across his chest, the lady in the qipao with a clean wound through her stomach and the gentleman with the sabre disarmed and sporting a crippling blow to his thigh and a fatal slice through his heart and lungs.

"Because you didn't resist, I'll let you live. You will stand trial and receive punishment for any crimes you are found guilty of."

The Samurai glared at him before he nodded solemnly. "That's fine, as long as my sister can be exempted from my crimes." To which the masked wraith nodded.

The kimono-clad woman looked at him in tearful panic. "Nii-san!? No! That's not fair, you haven't done anything! That was all Bathory's fault!"

The Knight cut in before the samurai could protest. "That's true, and the Maou know it too. You'll probably be acquitted from the charges, you just need to show co-operation to prove you've got nothing to hide." This got another solemn nod from the samurai and a hopeful, almost pleading look from the woman.

The wooden doors of the room suddenly and a woman in her early twenties stepped into the room, flanked on either side by a pair of guards, each with an orange cape over their left hip. Her golden blonde hair curled as it fell to her shoulders and her dark blue eyes slowly surveyed the room with a slightly sadness. She was wearing a burgundy evening dress with black heels, a pair of clear gems hanging gently from her ears to match the necklace around her neck. Her voice was soft as she spoke, a certain sadness carried in it as she regarded the bloodied corpses.

"More resisters, my Knight?"

At the sound of her voice, the kimono-wearing siblings turned in shock as their eyes widened and the man couldn't help blurting out a name.

"Raia Phenex!?"

Sure enough, the woman in the dress was, in fact, Lady Raia Phenex; Wife of Lord Phenex and mother of Ruval, Riser and Ravel Phenex. The guards' capes were emblazoned with the Phenex familt crest, and were made in the house colours, clearly forming a personal guard around her.

"I'm afraid so, Ojou-sama. The guards were unavoidable casualties as well. I apologise." The black figure bowed slightly in apology.

The samurai shook in further revelation as he pieced together all he had experience. "He came to arrest us for the satans… he's subordinate to Raia Phenex… he's dressed all in black. Now I'm even more glad I didn't try to fight him…" He looked up and his frightened eyes met the softly smouldering orange of the man he described.

"I know for sure who you are now. You're the Satans' Hunting Dog, endorsed by the Matriarch of the Phenex Clan…"

His eyes hardened and became sharp as the orange orbs bore into them, as if to fight back with his eyes.

"You're the Rogue Knight."

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter of my new story! Tell me what you think, what you liked and what I can improve for next time!**

 **Just a side note, when I say 'dragon-styled', I mean it looks like layered plates, kind of like an armadillo, but more aggressive.**

 **Follow and fav if you liked it! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Reaper**


End file.
